White Horses
by AriannaSmith-WhiteWolf
Summary: It's about how a gorup of free-land Quileutes live in Oklahoma and the chief's daughter falls in love with a Rodeo competitior who is known through out Wyoming and Oklahoma. One thing is standing in their way and both wolf and horse will have to work...
1. Prologue

White Horses

Prologue

In every generation, there is someone who will help our world by delievering peace and will fall in love with someone on the outside of their group. Look at Hercules, he fell in love with a mortal and he would rather be a mortal, die for natural causes just to be with her. Samson and Delilah, Samson loved her, but she betrayed him to the soldiers and he died. Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson, he loved her and she didn't know that if she didn't show her love to him that he couldn't be Spider-Man anymore. She learned about this and she gave up her life full of protection to be with him. Well, in this story, a man named John Smith met young Samantha MacDonald. Before their wedding day, she disapppeared and eight months later, she came back pregnant. She explained what had happened and he didn't care, but on July 4th, she gave birth to a healthy baby girl. But she was slowly losing grip on her own life. Samantha named her Miss Arianna Irene Smith and then she passed away. At two years old, Arianna felt something in her gut that something bad was going to happen. For a child her age, she knew how to ride a horse like she knew how to walk, run and talk. For Chief Reads from the Embers, he knew that Samantha would have gone back to her husband when he first took her from the altar after she had said her vow and they were properly announced husband and wife, but he stood in her way. Then they both fell in love with each other. He worried that if John was to find out about their ways of his tribe, the Quileutes, he would have to terminate John before he would tell the locals about their "secrets". All tribes have their enemies and this one has a phenominal enemy. Laurent is a vampire who feasts on the Quileute maidens and elders who don't change their forms. They have a HUGE secret that only their people have and that is that they can change into wolves. The only difference they have to the "Twilight Wolves" is that they don't shed their clothes, they are normal-size wolves and they don't stand out as much as the Quileute Boys and Leah Clearwater. And one of the biggie is that they age while they are active. It doesn't matter if you are 55 and still active, you still age, but look a little younger. Just a year after Samantha's death, his other wife and son got attacked by Laurent and didn't survive. as for the other part of this story, young Nathan Roberts, at the age of five, learned how to ride a horse and ever since, he has been interested in Western riding. Later, becomes a known Rodeo Competitior through out Oklahoma and Wyoming.


	2. Chapter 1: Learning The Truth

Chapter 1: Learning the Truth

"Father, why do you act like you have just seen a ghost?" Arianna asked.

"Ari, you will never understand that I loved your mother with all of my heart, but I have to tell you why I lied when you asked about her." He sighed, then continued. "When you always asked where your mother was, I always answered that she was on a trip. Now I know that you are old enough to know the truth."(How can a five year old girl know any better about her own mother's death? And being at a young age?)" When you were born, the doctors couldn't do anything to save your mother. The only thing she had to do before she slipped away was to name you." Arianna looked out towards the forest and she saw a pair of eyes that didn't look like a human.

"Why do I feel like there's something missing in my soul? Is there something out there that Mother left behind? Why is there a connection to me and the trees, Father?" John looked at his daughter on her two year old filly, Hilda and replied, "If there is anything, never ever go into that forest. There are omens out there that you don't-" A howl of a threatened wolf sounded through the still and quiet forest as a large wolf (a half an inch taller than a "normal" male wolf) from the underbush that was infront of the father and daughter. It was a russet-brown colour with a bit of silver on the fore and hind legs. Arianna looked into its eyes and saw a man, no a great native chief that she should believe would have been a long time ago and beside him was a beautiful woman who resembled a bit of Arianna's features like her eyes, hair, most of her facial features. Hilda, her paint, noticed this also and she reared then took off. John, horror written all over his face said, "Oh, my God. First it was you and now our daughter. Samantha, guide our child back home when the time comes."

"Hilda, stop!" Arianna screamed. Hilda had beenrunning for a good two hours and hasn't stopped. Arianna had been pulling at the reins with all of her force and Hilda didn't pay heed to her. When, at last, Hilda stopped, Arianna got off and started to cry about never leaving home. She kept crying until she heard a disturbance in the bushes. Then the same wolf appeared and instead of attacking her, it quivered and then it turned into that man she saw in its eyes.

"Arianna," He said in a calming voice, "do not be afraid for I'm Chief Reads from the Embers. Or in better terms, Daniel Dracolin, and you are my child." She was confused. Arianna didn't even know this man, but he claims that she was his child.  
"This can't be true, I'm John Smith's daughter. And how do you know who I am?" He looked from her to himself and answered, "If you saw the reflection of me with your mother, then you could ask John when you see him again, why your mother gave birth to you three months earlier? You, my child, must come with me and you will see what characteristics we have in common." He grabbed Hilda's bridal then he took Arianna's hand in his. _I must be dreaming._ She thought,_ He can't be my father. And if he is, then I'm staying with him. _

"Look into the water and look at our reflections, child. Look closely at out reflections and then who will you believe?" He commanded. She looked into the small pool and noticed that her hair was around the same shade as Daniel, her nose was about the same size, only hers was a bit smaller, and her skin tone was lighter than his, but darker thn her mother's or John's. "So, everything I was told, was a lie?" Embers picked her up and said in a loving father voice, "No, he only wanted to protect you from the dangers in the forest." _What would it be like if I was to change my forms like my father? _She thought. He knew that his only living daughter would have to be protected with his very life.

"Arianna, just remember that you are the only thing that is left of your mother that I have left. I do not know if you can change like us, but we will have to test it out when you're older."

"Nathan, please stop making that racket!" Danielle Roberts yelled. Nathan Roberts was in his room practicing his laso for the fair in a few weeks time. "But mom, I have to practise. In a few weeks time, I'm participating in the rodeo that father wants me in! If you want, I'll go outside to do it." And that he did. Nobody complained when he was pretending he was on a horse and going after a wild mustang when his father, Christopher Roberts called him up for supper.

"You really want to get a good place for that rodeo, don't you Nathan?"

"Yes, dad. I really want to earn a good place from all my hard work."  
"Well, I'm proud of you. Maria, eat your brussle sprouts, please." Danielle asked. Maria Roberts, who was five (Same age as Arianna Smith), said in a little girl voice, "I don't like them, Mom! They don't taste good like broccoli or carrots." But Nathan told her, "They will get better after a few times eating it because you're not used to eating them, right mom?"

"Right, Nathan, but you like your fruits and vegetables. Maria, on the other hand, she isn't used to eating them, so it will not taste good. But you two finish eating and head off to the living room and chose a movie to watch." Quickly, the two children ate their suppers (Maria finally ate her brussle sprouts), washed their hands and faces and headed into the living room. Nathan wanted to watch the old version of Seabiscuit with Shirley Temple and Maria wanted to watch The Lion King.

"Why don't we watch that new movie, Mulan?" Nathan suggested. Maria jumped up and down saying, "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Danielle and Christopher walked into the living room and sat down beside the two youngsters. By the end, Maira had fallen asleep and Danielle walked Nathan to his room. Christopher came in and tucked Nathan in, but he asked, "Dad, can you read me a story?" Christopher said, "Not tonight, Nathan. Think about you on the fastest horse in the world and you chashing a very stubborn mustang." With that, Christopher walked oout of the room and Nathan got out of bed, then walked over to the window. A star, as bright as the moon shown through the window and it looked happy from Nathan's view.

"Is there someone out there who would at least noticed me for the soul and not for the whatever it is?"

"Father!" Arianna screamed. It wasn't long ago that she enjoyed her small hike when a man popped out from infront of her and his scent was so strong, it hurt her nose. He was dressed like he was from the 80's and not the 90's. A small patch of a meadow was the only a quick run if she ran from her position. So, Arianna ran and she felt every fiber of her changing, being more alive than she had ever felt. Then from two legs, she metamorphoses nito a lovely white wolf with a bit of brown near the tip of her tail and her back legs. She was more aggresive than she knew and then she went into the attack. He was too fast for her and parried her attack onto herself. Being more careful, she interprenate her thoughts towards him and he knew that she was Samantha's daughter.

"Ha, Arianna, you can never kill me with what training you have. I'll give you fifteen years from this day to be more ready to attack me and you better finish me off or I will kill you." Then he left towards the trees farther away from the village. When she was calmed down, Arianna changed into her weakling self, but she was more powerful than she ever thought before she came to this. The Chief sat with his third wife that noticed the vampire's presence before he saw Arianna running towards them screaming and crying, "He's going to come back in fifteen years!"  
"Who child? Who's going to come back?" She mumbled, "The vampire, father. He's going to come back and he's going to kill me if I don't kill him fifteen years from now." That does it. She described what he looked like and told them what had happened to her in this small story.

"White Wolf, that shall be your Native name, since you changed way before your time. And shall Laurent ever comes back, he shall know who you are before he is terminated." Said one of the Brave's sons, Sees Through Shadows. Then did everyone agreed with him, she felt safe from all possible dangers that had surrounded her and her family.

"Now all I need is the training and the skills and I'll be good enough." After that, everyone said that they will teach her.


	3. Chapter 2: Ten Years Later

Chapter 2: Ten Years Later

Being with her real family, the Quileutes for so long, White Wolf learned that she will have to go back to John Smith when she was fifteen years of age.  
"But father," She pleaded, "I do not like him anyways." Embers held his daughter's hand and squeezed it.  
"Do not be afraid, my child. We shall be there for you when you need us the most." With that, he let go of her hand and Hilda galloped away with his daughter and her filly, Blizzard. After two hours of riding hard, they got to the clearing and there stood a house from her early childhood. John came out of the barn and when he saw her, he ran.  
"God, Arianna. Where have you been in the last ten years?" He was crying.  
"I was taken hostage by the natives on the reserve. I was so scared. But they treated me with care as if I was one of them." John took Hilda's halter and brought her into the barn with Bliz following her and proceeded with bringing Arianna into town and bought her two new gowns and some pants, shirts and a skirt. Being so long from the people she grew up with before the encounter, she felt somehow lonely for the gossip, conversations, dances and everything else she left behind when she stayed with the wolves. She now felt completed, but only an empty spot in her heart was the only thing that hasn't been filled in.

"God, Nathan. Why can't this work?" Amber Hearald exclaimed. Nathan had known her enough to think that she might be crazy.  
"It won't work because of three things. A) You were controlling my baby sister, B) I don't want a distance relationship with you for when I'm gone, you might have someone else and C) I'm moving."  
"Where are you moving to and when? I don't want this to end." Frustrated on how to explain things to her, he turned around and walked out the door. First person to tell this to is Maria.  
"Hi Nathan. So, how did it go?" Maria's angellic voice asked.  
"Horrible and how did you know?"  
"Oh, so I'm the Native scout of the family now."  
"You've been spying on me and Amber?" Nathan questioned.  
"Yeah and she didn't take it too well. Right?"  
"Yepp and just to let you know, I'm going to be moving."  
"WHAT! You're moving and you're not taking me? This isn't fair. Where are you moving to?" He had to think about this. Where was he moving to? He always wanted to learn how to become a horse wrangler and he only knew how to wrangle a cow. The best position he could get would be in Oklahoma.  
"Oklahoma, lil' sis. Hope you don't try to leave here in my boxes."  
"Oklahoma? Why there? There's only horses and wild people, but wait. You are a wild person."  
"At least I get to wrangle them if anything." Maria sighed and said, "Bro, if you leave here without me, I might have to cry." With that, she hanged up. By the time he got home, he saw the same star that he saw when he was eight.  
"When will I find her? Is she in Oklahoma?" The star twinkled as in saying yes she is or no she isn't.

The month later since she came home, Arianna stayed out in the barn and saw the same star that she saw when she was with her real father.  
"Is he still out there?" She asked. The star twinkled its brightest twinkle in reply.  
"Will I ever meet him? Will I be able to trust him enough to tell him what I am and my people?" The star disappeared and there was a whinny coming from the barn. Arianna ran and saw her mare with her one year old filly, Blizzard. She stayed with Hilda and when it was time to try out the new halter, the long winter blizzard started.  
Hilda nickered while Blizzard was trying to get the halter off. John came into view and said, "Coma Arianna. The blizzard will be more dangerous than what you've been through. " _Not worse than having a vampire trying to locate you and then kill you to drink your blood. _She thought. Leaving Hilda to her little filly, Arianna followed John into the house when the phone rang.  
"Hello? Yes, this is he. Okay, and have you ever wrangled mustangs before, boy?" He asked. "Okay, I do have someone who knows what she's- Pardon? No, she's my daughter. She's very experience and I will tell her that she has another parentice yet again. Thank you for letting us know and when she's done with you, you can help me with the wilder ones on the reserve. Bye."  
"Dad, who was that?" She asked. Not even knowing if she should run for her life from another suitor.  
"That was not a suitor, but a boy who's moving here and wants to learn how to become a wrangler. His name is Nathan or if you want to call him Nate. That's all he gave me."  
"Thanks dad and when he does come, I shall try to blend in with the nature around me." _Though I can if I want to, but just to make things better for my people, I might as well not to. _She raced up to her room and got changed into one of her mother's nightgowns and got into bed.  
"Could this be him?" Was the last words she said before she fell into a deep sleep.

Nathan awoke from a nightmare full of sweat and he was gasping.  
It involved a girl he believed was John's daughter running either with or away from a pack of wolves bigger than the ones he knew and smaller than the Twilight wolves. She looked happy when running, but only a figure he tried to remember was chasing her that wasn't a wolf. "NOOO! Father, help me. He's going to kill me!" She screamed. "Who?" Nathan tried to ask, but only the scream from her woke him up. But the thing was, he was one of the wolves.  
"I think I'm going crazy. Why am I dreaming about a girl I barely know?" He asked himself, probably to find the answer he sought for. He got dressed and ready for the day ahead of him for he was to meet John and his daughter. He ran all the way to their house to see three horses, two stallions and a colt, out in a field, and a girl, more like a teenager leading a one year old filly around. He walked up towards the trainer and asked, "Where can I find John Smith?"  
"OH! God, I'm sorry I didn't notice you, sir.I'm his daughter, Arianna Smith. And you must be my student, Nate, right?"  
"Ye-yeah. Ummm- Where can I find him?"  
"Sorry, you just missed him. Something about one of his wranglers getting attacked by a white-brown coloured wolf. If you wish to know about what you're dealing with, I can help out." More like warn him of herself. Nathan was hit really hard in the gut by the beauty of Arianna. She was more good-looking than Amber looked like even with make-up on.  
" Who is this guy?"  
"SHE is Blizzard, one our new members in the barn. She had been growing twice as fast and she's only a year and a few months old. Bliz was just getting used to the halter. Give me a sec so that I can bring her into the paddock with her mother." She goes and calls one of the mares in the paddock away from the stallions, a big mare, paint and around twelve years old galloped away from the other mares and Blizzard whinnied to her. Arianna unhooked the gate and Bliz ran into the field with her mother behind her.  
"Do you know how to ride in a western saddle?"  
"Yeah. I was a rodeo competitor since I was eight. Did barrel racing, cow wrangling and the one where you have to get off the horse after you're close to the calf."  
"Nathan Roberts? I heard the name before, but I don't know where. Anyways, Sam is your mount for the day and I want you tacked up in ten minutes." Then she left him next to Sam's stall while she went over to one of the stallion paddocks and there was a horse, brown with two socks on the hind legs already saddled. She trotted in a circle while he got Sam saddled and he raced over to her when she noticed that he didn't have a laso.  
"Where's your laso?"  
"In the barn. Be right back." And he raced back to the barn and grabbed the laso that was hanging on the door frame. When he got back, she went to the gate, unhatched it and then they both went into the paddock. She hatched the gate back up and she ordered, "Try to cut the stallion on the left of the colt and then go after him." He went to do it, but the colt was following him. The stallion bared its teeth to the colt and he stopped.  
"A leader. Isn't that hard?"  
"Not if you know how to do it." And she raced off to show him what she ment. She chased the stallion around the field until she got him tied to her saddle. Her steed's ears went down and he reared. He raced out towards her when the stallion that was fighting against him was fighting with him. Nathan got to Arianna's side fast enough for she went to fall off, but he caught her in mid-fall. The stallion came between Nathan and Arianna went under her and he went back up with Arianna on his back.  
"I don't understand why Shilo reared. He's only afraid of dogs."  
"Isn't a wolf also in that catagory?" He sarcasticly said. Arianna looked at him and stupidly said, "Yes. But he knows that a wolf isn't going to hurt him. I also make sure that we have a wolf come onto the property and he doesn't get scared." _Because he knows it's me. Would Laurent come to see what I'm doing so he can prepare himself for our fight in five years from now? _She got off the stallion and staked out of the pen.

"Nathan, a horse wrangler doesn't fear what the outcomes are if the mustang is fighting against you." Arianna lectured. Nathan was in the coral with the stubborn stallion, Lightening when John came into the parking lot.  
"Hello. You must be Nathan, right?"  
"Yes, sir. Nathan Roberts."  
"THE Nathan Roberts? Not the guy who, since he was eight, did the rodeos in both Wyoming and Oklahoma?"  
"That's me." Arianna finally knew what the guys were talking about and why Nathan's name was familiar. She was at a rodeo to spy on her 'father' when she heard the name and looked at him. She was discuised as a girl with black hair and he looked at her. She thought that she wouldn't have seen him again when two months ago, he called and signed up for wrangler position. Her long, golden brown hair layed down her back in a ponytail. She sighed and when she went into the house to start supper, her father was there.  
"Father, why are you here?"  
"I wanted to keep an eye on you. I think I almost sent you to the hospital earlier today."  
"It was you? So, you saw my student catch me then. It wouldn't have happened if you were in the forest still. Shilo doesn't really like dogs and when I tried to get him used to having a wolf around, he didn't freak out."  
"Didn't you talk to me about a boy named Nathan Roberts?"  
"That's my student, father. Shhh- Go into my room and leave that way." She ushered her father to her room and he went out the window as a wolf. She got some leftover ham on the stove and had cream corn in a pot and she also got bread that she baked this morning out and sliced in equal slices. When she heard the door, she thought Laurent had finally came for her, she turned around and saw Nathan and her father coming in and she let the air out and reminded herself to breathe. Then she almost collapsed to the floor if it wasn't for Nathan to catch her.  
"Bring her to her room. And come back to tell me what's wrong." John commanded. Nathan picked Arianna up and asended the stairs. When he got to her room, he noticed movement outside her window and he saw a wolf running.  
"Don't leave, Nate. Don't go. Please." Then she coughed up a nasty storm. Nathan went beside her and he felt her temperature.  
"You're burning up. How did you even get sick?"  
"I don't know. I just ran into a nice girl. Think her name was Amber Hearald. She gave me something and then I felt dizzy yesterday and now, I feel sick. It isn't possible that she poisoned me, is it?"  
"Not if you knew me before. I think she's jealous that I broke up with her. I would have told her to grow up."  
"Do you think- She smelt funny. Oh GOD!"  
"What? What is it?"  
"Nothing, but you can leave if you want. I'm starting to doze of." Then she closed her eyes and her breathing slowed. Nathan left Arianna's room and he went downstairs to tell John that his ex poisoned his daughter. On the other hand, Arianna got up and she changed into a wolf then disappeared into the forest to tell her father about another vampire.


End file.
